


Rüzgar Küresi

by globbels



Series: Rüzgar İkizleri [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Noel - Freeform, hediye, ikiz, rüzgar
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/globbels/pseuds/globbels
Summary: Rüzgarın Çocukları Breeze ve Sirius'un başından geçen minik bir yılbaşı hikayesi...





	

   Kar yağıyordu. İrili ufaklı, havada pamuk gibi süzülen, bembeyaz karlar… Breeze, elinde Veela -onun kocaman, yumuşacık, kahverengi pelüş ayıcığıydı- ile birlikte karı izliyordu. Tepesine çıktığı koltuktan inip Veela’yı da yanında sürükleyerek uzun koridordan geçip odasının kapısını çaldı.

   _Tık tık tık!_

  Sirius ve Jade içerdeydi. Ellerindeki kavanozla uğraşıyorlardı. Kapının vurulduğunu duyduklarında önce birbirlerine sonra kapıya doğru baktılar. Jade, oturduğu yerden kalkıp kapıyı hafifçe araladı. İçerinin görünmemesi lazımdı.

  Minik Breeze’in mavi gözlerine baktı ona sıcacık bir gülümsemeyle, ne olduğunu sordu.

“Sıkıldım, işiniz bitmedi mi daha? Sirius gelsin, oynayalım.”

“Az kaldı, merak etme.”

“O zaman, Silvia’yı verebilir misin? Bebeğimi istiyorum.”

  Küçücük ellerini annesine doğru uzatmıştı.

“Burada bekle ve sakın içeri bakma, tamam mı?”

“Tamam…”

  Jade, gülümseyerek içeri girdi ve Breeze’in bez bebeğini bulup ona getirdi. Yanağına küçük bir buse kondurup onu geri salona gönderdi. Kapının önünde kalan ayıcığı da alıp geri döndü.

“Anne? Breeze, bunu çok sevecek, değil mi?”

“Elbette çok sevecek.”

  Gülümseyerek Sirius’a baktı. Küçük çocuk kavanoza, daha önce plastikle kaplattıkları, ufalanmış kuru yaprakları koyuyordu. Jade, kenara bıraktığı silikon tabancasını alıp küçük oyuncağı kavanoz kapağının iç kısmına tutturdu. Kavanozun içine de yoğunlaştırdığı suyu doldurdu. Su, gıda boyasıyla karıştırıldığından açık mavi renkliydi ve beyaz sim yüzünden parlıyordu. Jade, silikonun kuruduğundan emin olduktan sonra oyuncağa dikkat ederek kavanozun kapağını kapattı. Küre şeklindeki kavanozu ters çevirdiğinde yapraklar süzülerek tabanda birikti.

  Aslında fikir Sirius’tan çıkmıştı. Breeze’in yaprakları sevdiğini biliyordu. Sirius da ona bir rüzgâr küresi yapmaya karar vermişti. Yani beyaz, kar şeklindeki zerreler yerine gerçek yaprak kullanmıştı. Evet, Breeze bunu gerçekten de çok sevecekti.

  Sırada hediyeyi paketlemek vardı. Jade, evde küçük bir plastik kutu bulmuştu. Kavanozu düzgünce yerleştirdikten sonra, hediye paketiyle kaplayıp güzelce bantladı. Kurdeleyle de bağladıktan sonra kutuyu alıp odadan çıktı. Salondaki büyük çam ağacına baktı. Kırmızı ve gümüş ağırlıklı süslenmişti. Ağacın dibinde de hediyeler duruyordu. Çoğunun üzerinde; “Yılbaşı sabahından önce açmayınız.” yazıyordu. Jade tekrar gülümsedi ve kalemle kâğıt aramaya başladı. Yeşil bir keçeli kalem ve gümüş renkli kart bulduğunda üzerine el yazısıyla; “Yılbaşından önce lütfen açmayınız.” diye yazdı. Kartı kurdelenin arasına iliştirip, hediyeyi diğerlerinin yanına bıraktı. Bunların hepsi, açılmak için yarını bekliyordu…

***

  Kar yağmaya devam ediyordu. Yerlerde yaklaşık yirmi santimlik kar birikmişti. Güneş yavaş yavaş yükseliyordu. Fayelerin evinden paldır küldür ayak sesleri ve çocuk çığlıkları yükseliyordu.

“Anne, baba! Uyanın!”

“Hediye vakti!”

  Çocuklar gülüşerek yatak odasına girmiş ve yatağa çıkıp zıplamaya başlamışlardı. Ronald gülerek yataktan doğruldu ve Breeze ile Sirius’u kollarından tutarak yatağa oturttu.    

  Çocuklar hala yerlerinde duramıyordu.

“Hadi aşağı inin, geliyoruz biz.”

  Çocuklar koşarak aşağıya indiler ve ağacın yanında zıplamaya başladılar.

“Acaba hangisi?”

“Bilmem…”

  Gülüşmeler yatak odasına kadar geliyordu. Ronald, gülmeye devam ederek Jade’e doğru yaklaştı ve dudaklarına masum bir öpücük kondurdu.

“Günaydın, bebeğim.”

  diye fısıldadığında Jade de gülümseyerek gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Uykusunu açmaya çalışıyordu.

“Çocuklar aşağıyı yağmalamadan önce insek iyi olacak.”

  dedi Jade. O da Ronald’ın yanağına öpücük kondurduktan sonra yataktan kalktı. O yatak odasındaki banyoya girerken Ronald da koridorun sonundaki banyoya gitti. İşlerini hallettikten sonra aşağıya doğru seslendi.

“Çocuklar! Elinizi yüzünüzü yıkadınız mı?”

“Evet!”

  İkisi koro gibi aynı anda seslenmişlerdi. Ronald aşağıya indiğinde Jade’in çoktan aşağıya inmiş olduğunu gördü. Çocuklara hediyelerini veriyordu. O da eğilip kendi hediyelerini aldı ve çocuklara verdi. Elindeki son hediyeyi de karısına uzattı ve dudağına tekrardan bir öpücük kondurdu.

“Mutlu yıllar, hayatım.”

“Mutlu yıllar…”

  Jade de ona bir paket uzatıyordu. Hediyeyi aldı ve karısını kolundan tutup koltuğa çekti. Çocuklar yerde oturuyorlardı.

“Baba!”

  İkisi beraber babasına kart uzatıyordu. Ronald onu alıp açtı ve kartın bir yüzünde Breeze’in, diğer yüzünde Sirius’un çizdiği resim vardı.

“Bu çok güzel çocuklar, teşekkür ederim.”

  Elindeki resmi Jade’e gösterdiğinde, Jade de ona bir kartı gösteriyordu. İkisine de resim yapmışlardı.

  Breeze önündeki hediyeleri inceliyordu. Sirius’a baktı.

“Hangisi seninki Sirius?”

“Şu!”

  Çocuk heyecanla öndeki küçük paketi gösteriyordu. Küçük kız hemen paketi aldı ve kurdeleyi açtı. Paketi de yırtıp kenara koydu ve kutuyu açtı. İçinden çok güzel bir küre çıktığında küçük kız masum bir sevinç çığlığı attı.

“Bu çok güzel Sirius, çok güzel. Teşekkür ederim…”

  Breeze, kalkıp Sirius’a sarıldı.

“Bir şey değil, mutlu yıllar kardeşim.”

“Mutlu yıllar…”

  Küçük kız kavanozu ters çevirip tekrar düzelttiğinde yapraklar süzülmeye başladı. Ortada küçük bir kız ve oğlan birbirine sarılarak oturuyordu ve yukarıya bakıyorlardı. Kafalarından aşağıya ise minik yapraklar dökülüyordu. Küçük kız diğer hediyeleri unutmuştu.

  Ronald ile Jade birbirine sarılıp karşılarındaki tatlı manzaraya baktılar.


End file.
